Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting structure, and more particularly to a light-emitting structure of automotive parts, such as exhaust tailpipe, muffler, or the like, for reinforcing the warning effect of tail lights of the motor vehicle.
The motor vehicle is provided at the rear thereof with tail lights to warn the vehicles approaching from behind. In view of the fact that the warning effect of the tail lights is not sufficient, the exhaust tailpipe is provided with a light-emitting structure serving to reinforce the warning effect of the tail lights. However, there is a technical problem involving the addition of the light-emitting structure to the automotive exhaust tailpipe through which the extremely hot fumes are discharged. In other words, the light emitting structure must be provided with an effective heat insulation to prolong the service life span of the light-emitting structure of the automotive exhaust tailpipe.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automotive exhaust tailpipe or the like with a light-emitting structure comprising an inner tubular member, an outer tubular member, a heat resistant member, and a light-emitting set which is held by the heat resistant member such that the light-emitting set is located at the discharge end of the automotive exhaust tailpipe.